Infant formula generally aim to mimic the compositional features and (protective) effects of human breast milk. One major step forward in this development is the inclusion of prebiotic fiber in the infant formula. Prebiotic fiber is also present in human breast milk and stimulates a healthy development of the intestinal flora. It was also recently found that oral ingestion of prebiotic fibers by infants stimulates the development of a healthy immune system. A further recent development is the inclusion of probiotic bacteria in infant formula. Many studies suggest beneficial effects of the oral administration of probiotic bacteria.
Significant research is presently conducted to find optimal combinations of probiotic bacteria and prebiotic fiber (synbiotic compositions). WO2004/089115 describes a composition comprising a Lactobacillus strain and a non-digestible oligosaccharide. WO2004/00340 also describes synbiotic compositions.